Bound
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: A oneshot about what should've occurred the night Yuuki burst in on Zero about to off himself. Some OOC-ness, fluff and a bit of angst. Rated 'M' for lemony goodness.


**We all know what SHOULD'VE happened that night Yuuki walked in on Zero about to off himself, now don't we? *WINK* At least, MY depraved mind thinks so…**

**A bit of OOC-ness perhaps, some fluff and a touch o' angst. Rated 'M' for a nice shot of lemony goodness. Oh noes! **

**I don't own our beloved Zero and Yuuki. Matsuri Hino DOES. Sad panda. :( **

~*~*~*~

He held the picture in his hand, remembering that day that hadn't been so long ago. It was an image of he and Yuuki, both in their school uniforms. She was peering over his shoulder with a mischievous look on her face while he was busy scowling, as he usually did. As he stared at the picture, he didn't know whether he wanted to smile or cry, though he could force himself to do neither. This was it. He'd made his decision and he knew that meant never seeing that look on her face again, never hearing her laugh or feeling her arms around him. The days of feeling her gentle touch upon him were over. The time had at last come.

This way, he would never hurt her again. Earlier, he'd at last given in to the bloodlust which dwelled within him like some caged animal. He'd hurt her, left her so that she couldn't even stand, having taken so much blood from her. He'd hated himself since he'd been turned four years ago, but he hated himself now more than ever. How could he have done such a thing to the one person on Earth that he cared for?

Zero allowed the picture to flutter to the floor below, his hand bringing his Bloody Rose to his temple. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the end.

Suddenly, his bedroom door flew open, a deafening scream sounding throughout the room.

"Zero, no!" Yuuki screamed as she ran in, the door slamming shut behind her. She tackled him backwards onto his bed, landing astride him as her hands held the hand holding his gun to the mattress. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down upon him, her chest heaving. She'd obviously been running for a while from the looks of her. Zero could only stare up at her, completely immobilized and unable to utter a single syllable. She grabbed his gun, pointing it away from him, a horrified look upon her usually cheerful face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded breathlessly, her rogue tears spilling forth, landing on his cheek as she continued staring him through. He'd never seen her this exasperated, and soon he noticed that she was trembling, her fingers clutching at the hand that had previously held his gun.

"Nothing," he replied without emotion, finally able to speak. More tears fell from her eyes, and he could feel the warmth of them running down his face. His heart ached in his chest and he cursed himself, realizing that he'd hurt her yet again.

She gasped as he flipped her over onto her back, his weight pinning her to his mattress. His eyes were turbulent, filled with unspoken emotion and inner rage. His hands took hold of hers, pointing the gun she held to his throat. Her eyes grew impossibly wider, Yuuki unable to believe what was occurring. She'd never seen such self hatred swirling in his lavender eyes, had never had such a terrible pain shoot through her before it did then.

"Do it," he prompted, "kill me. I'm nothing more than a beast, Yuuki. I'm of no use to this world anymore."

"Stop it. That's not true," she told him, her voice shaking with emotion, feeling the cold metal in her hands.

After a moment, she managed to wrench the gun from his grip, clicking the safety on before tossing it to the floor. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the mattress, horrified to see the look on her face, knowing that he had been the cause of it.

"How…how could you…" She couldn't speak the words, her voice cracking as she wrenched her wrists from his grip, her arms going around his waist, pulling him close to her.

She cried. She cried for him, for the wretched life he'd led for the past four years. She cried for herself, for nearly losing the one that was closer to her than anyone else.

"Why?" she managed through her tears, holding him to her with all the strength she could muster.

"Why would you leave me?" she asked, his heart missing a beat as he took in her words. It was true that they'd been together since he'd come to the academy four years ago. In fact, they'd hardly left each other's side.

But he couldn't continue living after what he'd done to her. His self loathing had reached an ungodly level after he'd attacked her in the stairwell, feeding off her as if he were some beast. But, he realized, a beast is exactly what he was. He'd used her like she was his prey, a thought that absolutely sickened him. He didn't want to exist this way, not anymore. He'd fought it for four years, but after what he'd done…

He was broken from his reverie by the feeling of her hands framing his face. They were trembling, and he could see both anger and fear circulating in her cinnamon colored eyes.

"Yuuki," he tried, only to be silenced as her trembling lips pressed against his, leaving him shocked to his very core.

All too soon, she'd pulled back, her lips hovering a mere breath from his own. He felt his heart slamming within his chest, her small hands still resting upon his cheeks, which were wet from her tears.

He cursed himself for taking pleasure in what had just occurred, knowing that he had no right to want her like this. He was nothing and she…she was everything. She was the light while he was part of the darkness of the world.

"Don't you _ever_ try that again," she breathed, placing another gentle kiss upon his lips.

If this continued, Zero was sure he'd lost his mind entirely, the feeling of her lips upon his nearly his undoing.

"Or what?" he asked, unable to keep his usual mannerisms at bay.

"Or it'll break me," she answered, her tears still flowing down her cheeks. He closed his eyes, taking in the sweet scent that was hers alone. He'd grown so used to that scent over the years, had even found comfort in it, knowing it meant she were near.

"I've already hurt you. I can't allow myself to do it anymore," he told her, her arms tightening around him despite how he attempted to pull himself away from her. She would have none of it, it seemed, her arms holding on tightly, not allowing him to move.

"You're so selfish," she whispered, her heart aching as his fingers brushed her tears from her cheek.

"Don't you realize what that would do to me? Don't you care?" she asked, his forehead touching hers as she continued to shiver beneath him.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he told her, kissing away her tears, leaving their salty taste upon his lips.

"Don't you realize how this hurts me, seeing you like this? Zero, you can't leave me alone," she told him, burying her head in his shoulder as she allowed her frustration, her guilt, her sadness and her fear to be released.

Zero felt as though his heart had been torn from his chest as she cried into his shoulder, her body still trembling as his arms wrapped themselves around her in a vain attempt to comfort her.

He realized that he was the cause of her tears, and he only hated himself that much more for it. Why had he always been so cold to her? His true feelings had remained hidden for four years, as he watched her fawn after Kuran Kaname, the Pureblood that was at the head of the Night Class. He'd never thought that his feelings would be returned, though now it seemed she was doing just that. Zero had never realized she'd felt so strongly about him, but now, as he lay holding her in his arms, his lips still tingling from her kisses, he knew that his feelings were returned in full.

The silver haired vampire felt the familiar desire raging within him, the hunger that he'd fought for so long growing to an almost painful level. He continued to fight it, not wanting to bring any more harm to the girl he'd loved since she'd first taken his hand, leading him to the bathroom to clean him up four years ago.

Yuuki pulled back, still sniffling, her eyes taking in the sight of him, bathed in the light of the moon that filtered in through his lone window. She saw his eyes, tinted red in as he looked back at her. For a moment, she was afraid. She knew exactly what it meant: his hunger was taking him over once again. She moved out from under him, sitting up before him on her knees. Her hands slipped his coat off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor before her fingers went about unbuttoning the top buttons of her white shirt. He watched with horror as she swept her hair back from her neck, knowing he'd be unable to resist the temptation she presented him.

"If it's what you need…if it will keep you with me, do it, Zero," she said, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers tangling in his silver hair as she prepared herself for the dull pain to come.

"Stop it, Yuuki," he said, his eyes already glowing red in the darkened room, his fingers ripping at the collar of his shirt until he'd sent several buttons flying to the floor.

"Don't fight it," she told him, pressing herself closer against him, hearing the low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Get out," he said, his voice rough and broken as he tried one last time to make her flee.

"I won't. Zero, please…"

He hadn't noticed how close her face had gotten to his, as he was busy drowning in her cinnamon colored eyes. Normally reserved and in full control of any situation, Zero found himself slowly losing his infamous restraint, his eyes closing just before his lips crushed against hers. Her arms held onto him tightly, their kiss intensifying as he rolled her onto her back, his frame hovering over her, his knees planted on either side of her as he kissed her breathless.

The back built want and desire he'd harbored for her rushed forth, his lips almost punishing, his tongue parting her lips to explore her mouth. She met his kiss with fervor, feeling his hands as they dove under her shirt, running along her sides.

Yuuki felt as though she were drowning in some endless vortex, her fingers twining in his silver hair as his continued to move under her shirt, running over the bit of lace separating him from her bare flesh.

His lips broke from hers, his hands taking hold of the front of her shirt before jerking it open, sending more buttons flying. She sat up, her fingers undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt before slipping it off his shoulders. Likewise, his hands moved to remove hers, tossing it to the floor before his lips claimed hers once again. His deft fingers then went about the task of fiddling with the clasp at her back, soon leaving her bare from the waist up. She felt a bit vulnerable as he looked at her with his hungry eyes, though it did nothing to dissuade her.

He wasted no time, his fingers unzipping her skirt, leaving her in nothing but a bit of lace and her thigh hi stockings. Her own hands moved to undress him, her shaking fingers unzipping his pants before he kicked them to the floor, leaving him in a pair of black boxers.

Zero stretched out along the length of her, capturing her lips in a tender kiss, his hand molding to one of her breasts and drawing forth soft sounds from her. His lips broke from hers, descending to her chest as his tongue laved at her exposed skin, knowing that he was the first to ever touch her…to taste her in such a way.

He groaned as he felt her small hands invading his boxers, touching his straining manhood and drawing forth more feral sounds from his throat. Wanting to pay the same homage to her, his hands moved down her body, peeling the last bit of lace that remained between them down her legs before kicking off his boxers, revealing himself in all his glory, causing her mouth to gape a bit. She was intrigued by the sight of him, his lithe body a beautiful sight.

They lay facing each other, her leg hooking over his as he ravaged her lips, his hands roaming along her naked skin, discovering each curve and hollow she possessed. A small moan escaped her as she felt his hand snaking between her thighs, his fingers touching her tentatively. Likewise, her hand took hold of his obvious arousal, stroking along his length and causing him to nearly lose himself to her touch.

They lay there, each drawing forth sounds from the other, her hand cupping his cheek as her tongue tangled with his, her soft moans dying in his mouth. The flame within her was growing, his fingers teasing as they touched her. Yuuki pulled herself closer, their bare bodies touching as her leg remained hooked around his thigh.

Zero felt himself nearing his end, her hands stroking him, causing waves of bliss to wash over him. Still, he stopped her, wanting to draw out this moment they shared for as long as he could. She looked at him, her face curious as he framed it with his hands, kissing her as if it would be the last time. Her eyes watched as he slid down her body, leaving trails of kisses in his wake, giving her chills. Gasping as his lips touched the insides of her thighs, Yuuki's eyes closed as his hands parted them, his tongue touching her tentatively.

Slowly and with calculation, he tasted the nectar between her thighs, drawing forth soft sounds of pleasure from her. Her hips bucked beneath his hands, her fingers moving to tangle in his hair as she looked down, unable to comprehend the sight before her. Never had she imagined that she would find herself in such a position, her body aching from the divine torture he was dealing.

"Zero," she breathed, feeling herself being taken over by pleasure, her eyes closing as the rapture took her over, her fingers tightening in his hair as he continued lapping at her sacred fissure.

His hands held her hips to the mattress as her body began to quiver, one last touch sending her over the edge of the abyss, her voice sounding softly around him.

Yuuki lay there, her body still trembling as she felt his lips trailing up her body, his teeth nipping lightly at her skin, causing her to gasp. Her eyes slit shut as she felt his fangs trailing along her flesh, gently and with great care so as not to damage her.

Vampire. She was still having a hard time adjusting to the fact, though she knew that it didn't matter. Zero was still Zero, despite his affliction. And now they were bound…bound by blood and so much more.

He laid her back against his pillow, one arm wrapping itself around her as his hand tilted her head back. She gasped as his tongue laved at her neck, sending chills racing along her spine. Soon, she felt a dull ache as his fangs pierced her skin, sinking deep into the muscle of her neck. She clung to him as he drank, felt his arm tightening around her, his fingers anchored in her russet hair.

Soon, his tongue was lapping up the blood that had flowed down her neck, running along her collarbone as he cleaned the last remaining traces of her life force from her skin.

Zero pulled back, licking his lips as he looked at her, guilt heavy in his eyes. He realized that his hunger had only been partially sated, his desire for the girl in his arms not having been entirely quenched.

Yuuki watched as his arm stretched out, his hand pulling out the drawer of his night table before rummaging through it. After finding what he was intent on, he shut the drawer, sitting on his knees as she heard the sound of him opening the small object in his hands. With a flush staining her cheeks, she realized what he was doing.

After a moment, he returned to her, his bare skin meshing with hers as he kissed her, his hands parting her thighs as he lowered himself down upon her. She felt his hardness against her thigh, her arms going around him as she prepared for what was to come. Her painful cry nearly cut his heart in two, ceasing his movements as his eyes searched hers. He saw tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, his lips touching hers softly.

"Don't stop," she said, feeling her tears trickling from the corners of her eyes as he continued looking down upon her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her, surprised as her legs hooked around the backs of his knees, pulling him further into her.

"It's ok," she assured him, her arms pulling him closer, urging him to continue. Taking her cues, Zero moved within her, slowly building up his pace until she was crying his name, her nails digging into his back. He grit his teeth, moving faster within her until he felt completely and utterly lost inside her, as if he'd forgotten where he ended and she began.

"Yuuki," he ground out, his arms tight around her as he felt himself losing control, the sound of her voice calling his name enough to push him into the void.

It was more than he'd imagined it to be, his hand seeking hers out, their fingers entwined as he felt her body tightening around him before she was in spasms, the orgasm taking her, the nails of her free hand raking down his back. He was soon to follow, moaning her name as he met his end. She felt his pleasant weight atop her, holding him to her as they both struggled to regain their breath.

Soon, he left her, but only for a moment before he returned to lie beside her, his arms gathering close in against him. Her head fell to his shoulder, the girl totally exhausted from their coupling. She felt his heart beating madly under her palm, the warmth of his breath beating down upon her brow. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes, already locked upon her.

No words would come, the silver haired vampire content to merely lay there, his salvation wrapped in his embrace. If not for this girl, he was sure he'd have given in long ago. But she'd given him a reason to carry on, to fight for his very life against his accursed affliction. He'd never expected to find himself in such a position, the events of the night almost a blur in his mind. Still, he wouldn't allow his mind to be troubled, not while Yuuki lay silently against him, her warm breath beating against his chest.

For the moment, he allowed himself to revel in the moment at hand, his apprehension fading away as he tenderly brushed a lock of russet hair from his partner's face. A new resolve hit him suddenly: he would fight until his last breath. He could not, would not allow his affliction to be his end, for he had something far more important than himself to protect. Tilting her chin up, Zero pressed a kiss to her lips, soon affirming his decision aloud.

"I'll never leave you," he all but whispered, his words causing her heart to flame. She smiled a melancholy smile, her fingers tracing along his cheek.

"I know. I'll make sure of it," she told him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Both of them knew the uncertainty of the future, knew it well, in fact, though neither would dare admit it aloud. For the moment, they were content with the simple act of lying entwined, allowing their thoughts to abandon them for a time. Although neither knew what was to come, both understood that they wouldn't be facing it alone. Noticing his companion's tears, Zero brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't cry on my account, Yuuki," he asked, feeling her smile against his chest.

"I love you, so I'm allowed to cry for you," she told him, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"I'll live for you, so you won't have to cry," he said, kissing her forehead as he took in the sweet scent of her.

"I love you," he whispered, "and I won't run anymore."

~*~*~*~

**Another oneshot, come and gone. *cries* No, I'm good. No, really… I had a really hard time finishing this, for some reason. So I guess I just made it END. Oops. **

_**Cosmic PSA**_: Safe sex, people! Even in your fics! ;P Yes, I'm strange.

**Hope someone out there enjoyed this bit of lemony goodness. I think that's how this scene should've played out, but Yuuki running after Zero and hugging him from behind was sweet, too… **

**Cross your fingers for the future of Zeki in the manga, peeps! If we wish hard enough, maybe a fairy will grant our wishes! **

**Oooo, AND check out my other Zeki oneshots and fics. I've GOT to stop neglecting **_**"Strawberry Gashes".**_** I'll try to update it soon, I promise. I have like three new oneshots in the works, too. I get in over my head, don't I? **

**If you like Sailor Moon, I've got some wicked Usagi/Mamoru fics, too. Yay eyestrain! :D**

***Cosmic Moon Baby***


End file.
